How Ironic!
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: They were just talking about a show they used to love and then things got personal. Way too personal I think.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

She was very tired that night. All of the suspects' alibi checked out. They are back to square one and she hates it. As much as she would love to stay at the precinct, Castle made her go home. She wants to argue with him but she saw his point. She's been yawning most of the time and she really needs some rest. This case gets harder and harder the further they dig.

She needs to relax at least for a few hours. She grabbed the milk carton and poured it in the glass. She also grabbed the box of oatmeal cookies. She put the glass of milk and the cookies on the coffee table. She couldn't sleep so she turned on the television and watched one of her favorite rerun missed doing this. Before she got addicted at Temptation Lane, she and her mom used to watch movies or shows while drinking milk and eating cookies. She usually dips the cookies in the milk then eat it.

An hour and a half passed and she was really into it. She really loved this episode. The female protagonist was letting her feelings out. The actress told the man that she needed someone and they could just dive into it together. The man was saying go much words and Beckett really hated that part. He should got it straight to the point but the man was cut off by another.

"You should tell her you love her!" She screamed and stood up from her sofa and feeling the moment.

"Beckett?" Castle emerged from the door with a folder in hand.

She was shocked. If she had her gun, she would shoot him. "Castle, what are you doing here?" She scolded him as if he's child because he technically gave her a fright.

Looking so innocent, he explained. "I, um, I was going to give you this tomorrow but I figured out that I should have given you this tonight so you can study it and relate it with the case." An awkward silence filled the room.

She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "And you get in here because?" He better have a good explanation or else.

"Because it's unlock" he grinned for it was an honest excuse and it wasn't his fault the she forgot to lock it.

"That's impossible, it's automatically –"she stopped and remembered that when her neighbour borrowed an umbrella, she forgot to lock the door. She forgot also that it wasn't her old apartment that has an automatic lock once she close the door.

"So, I'm forgiven then?" He had an huge grin on his face and she could also see the amusement in his eyes. He looked like he's child that was given a lollipop to stop crying.

"Hand me the files then go" she went in front of him. She snatched the folder in a quick second and gave him the stare that could crack the toughest criminals in the city.

But of course, he's Richard Castle. He wouldn't just forget about what she said earlier when he opened the door. He stood straight and teased her. "No"

"No?" She was shocked at his reply but She should expect that from him since he never obeys her orders. She could threaten him instead. "Do you want your daughter to be fatherless in the morning, Castle?" She gave a half smile.

"Well, if you let me go, everyone at the precinct will know about your little addiction detective." He raised his brows and grinned.

"Oh no, Castle. No one will listen to you." She crossed her arms but still holding the folder. She knows where this conversation is heading and she might enjoyed their little dance for a while.

"Of course they will" He chuckled as if he's sure the precinct will believe.

"You make a living by telling stories. So, don't threaten me."

How will he get out of this? He's cornered. Time to move to plan B. He wouldn't give up that easily. He'll just shove off her command and stay there as much as possible. He should keep her relaxed for there's a big day for them tomorrow.

"Ok, you got me. So what are you watching?" He passed Beckett then sat at the sofa.

"Hey, didn't I tell you go? Move your –" She was quickly cut off. She just rolled her eyes at him. He was the only one who gets the signature Beckett eye roll every day.

"You're watching this show! I love this show! I used to watched this when I was young and mostly when I was turned down by girls." Although there a negative part in his statement, he doesn't seem sad about it. It's one of his traits that she liked.

She realized that she wouldn't win this one. She shrugged it off. She can't sleep maybe it's not bad to have Castle around for a little bit. And it's not bad to know Castle's love life when he was young.

"You were ditched by girls? The famous playboy author was –" She was practically shocked by the fact that the ruggedly handsome man sitting on her sofa was dumped by girls back then.

"Ok, ok. I haven't had an experience back then. The girls always see me as their funny brother." He give a small smile and raised his hands in the air to look like he's guilty.

She hid a smile.

"So, why would you say that?" he looked confused but her reply is another confused look. She just furroed her eyebrows again and continued to watch this adorable man.

"I mean the line when I entered you –"

"Oh that one!" She thought he would let that pass. He has a way of remembering things and bringing it up even though it is completely not the topic they're discussing.

She shouldn't have said that in the first place. She knew that she shouldn't be too emotionally attached to the show but that show was her favorite when she was young.

She realized he was waiting for her reply.

"The season three is ending and he hasn't even told her that he loves her and it's killing me." She looked annoyed and Castle loved it that the detective gets annoyed by a t.v. show. It made her more extraordinary. He didn't know this side of Beckett though he knew she watched Temptation Lane with her mother.

"Have you even seen the last episode of season three yet?" he reasons out.

"Yeah, I did but he waited until she gets shot. What the hell? _You_ .. I mean, he should've told her before." She took a step forward.

"Maybe there's another man in the picture?" she raised a brow at his statement.

"You mean _Joshua_? She doesn't even love him, can't you see. She gave signs but he was too blind to see it." Her eyes grew wider as she was defending the female protagonist's character.

"Well, of course he knew but he can't just snatch the girl away from her boyfriend." He faced her and siding on the male protagonist.

"If he just told her he loves her maybe she wouldn't even have a boyfriend at the moment besides they kissed in the middle of the season and he just chickened out." She said it with a teasing voice. "Chickened out? _chickened out?_ He said it was amazing and they've got a killer to catch remember?" He stood up and walked towards her. "Yeah, I remember but he didn't eve said a thing after that. What kind of man does that?" Her voice gets higher.

"Well, the kind of man who loves this girl a lot and wishes for her happiness. And look, she's been troubled a lot lately. And there are these _walls_ that need to be pulverized." His voice was got higher intentionally at the word _walls_.

"Wishes for her happiness? Have you seen her with her boyfriend? She doesn't even look happy. It's so obvious that she was just faking it. It's obvious that she doesn't even love him." She pointed out.

"What does he supposed to do, Kate?" Now they are only few inches closer.

"It's just three words Castle why couldn't he just say those three –" She flew out her hands while she was saying her statement.

"I love you" He was serious. No jokes or any other stuff. " I've always been in love with you. I don't want us to be like them. I don't you to get shot before I say I love you. I don't want you to lie to me that you didn't remember me saying I love you. Kate, I don't want to be like that. I want us to have a different story." He grab her shoulders and looked into those eyes.

"Rick.." She was fighting herself to tell him the truth–the truth of how she really felt. She didn't want her heart to be broken again. She loves him too much that she didn't know what to do with her life without him. But she knew she needs to tell him the truth. "I don't want to lose you, Rick. I was so scared that once I let myself love you, you will walk away and torn me into pieces."

"Oh, Kate" He cupped her chin."I will never do that. I love you so much that I want to spend every minute of every day to be with you" He hugged her. He hugged her tight as if he was going to lose her.

"I love you too, Rick. I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry that -" He cut her off. "You don't need to be sorry. I understand." He looked at her eyes and then her lips. He kissed her lips softly and then the next thing they knew was that they are on Kate's bed.

"I didn't imagine that it would turn out to be like this, you know. You just walked in here last night and then everything just happened in a flash. One minute we were fighting the next you were kissing me." She said. Her head was resting on his chest and their legs intertwined.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked out of the break room and the two caught his eye. He stood near Esposito and asked. "Hey, have you notice the change between the two?" His partner looked at him with his eye brows furrowed. " What do you mean, bro?" "I think they know.." He rubbed his chin. "Know what?"<p>

He leaned closer to his partner and whispered. "I think they know they love each other." His partner nodded. "Jeez Kevin, you're so late. I saw Castle kissed Beckett before they got out of the car at the crime scene." Ryan gasped while his partner went to the break room to refill his cup. He grab Javi's arm before he could get away with this juicy detail. "Is it French?" Javi didn't answer but he had this huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good? I edited it and gave it a better ending. Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
